Cross my Heart
by euphoria23
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! Gomenazai if it took so long to upload this chapter! Two years after the C Project Toooya is now living with Aya with their daughter Miku. Then something unexpected happened.......................Plzzzzzzz. read my story...(
1. Default Chapter

-*Cross my Heart*-  
Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns every character being mentioned in this story. So please do not sue me! This fiction is just made for fun so please don't get mad. ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Life's Blunder.  
  
Two years after the C project's total destruction. Aya and Toya were living a normal life. With their daughter Miku. Although they are living happily Toya is already weak because the manna is no longer in his body. But their family is living almost a normal life with Suzumi, Yuuhi and Q-chan.  
  
It was Saturday morning when Aya and the others decided to go on a picnic. Then planned to go to Izu Resort (remember this? Ring? Hehehe!). While on the road the group was talking. Yuuhi is in the wheel with Suzumi sitting beside him, Q-chan on the very back seat of the car with Miku and Aya and Toya were in the middle seat.  
  
"Daddy are we there yet?" Miku asked.  
  
"Nope were not there yet."  
  
"Toya are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine Aya. Don't worry" (*smiling*).  
  
They arrive in Izu Resort. Miku was very happy while Q-chan and Yuuhi unpack their things. Aya and Toya walked along the beach with their daughter Miku.  
  
While at the room in the resort Yuuhi was cooking while Suzumi is preparing the table. And Q-chan went outside to call Aya and her family  
  
"Yuuhi do you still love Aya?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that question sis."  
  
"It would be very painful for Aya if ever Toya dies. I pity them. We both know That Toya only have a week or a month maybe, no one knows."  
  
"I know but when that time comes she can cry on my shoulder."  
  
Aya, Toya, Q-chan and Miku returned and dinner is already served. They ate and then went to sleep and took some rest because of the very long journey they had. Aya and Toya had a very nice evening that day.  
  
The next morning Toya woke up woke up feeling very ill knowing what will happen (on the ending if the anime Toya only have few years to live because the manna was removed from his body. He is aware that he is going to die.) He wrote some kind of letter:  
  
Dear Aya,  
  
I should be gone by now. I just want to you to remember that I Love you! But you know that I'm not going to live much longer but please do not cry for every moment of my life became meaningful when I met you. Just remember when I'm gone that you are not alone and remember that Suzumi, Yuuhi, and Q-chan are with you. And about Miku take care of our beloved daughter. Kiss her for me.................  
  
The letter was unfinished. Toya suddenly let go of the pen and lost consciousness. The letter fell on the floor. After an hour Aya woke up and saw Toya lying on the floor lifelessly smiling as if he was only sleeping. Aya tried to wake him up.  
  
"Toya are you ok?........ p.please Toya wake up!!!! Toya .. Toooooooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaa........."  
  
Aya's scream woke up the others. Yuuhi opened the door in Aya's room right in time to catch Aya when she fainted. They saw Toya on the floor. While Miku was still fast asleep on her crib innocent of what was going on.  
  
The next thing Aya knew that she was at Toya's funeral. She decided to cremate his body. A week have passed and Aya still cannot accept that Toya is dead she won't eat anything; and became very weak She was in a deep depression.  
  
"Aunt Sumi is mommy going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes she will. It's just that she is very sad right now."  
  
"Where is daddy?"  
  
"He is in heaven now with your Uncle Aki."  
  
"Then he's an angel now like Uncle Aki?"  
  
"Yes maybe."  
  
Aya was in her room crying for days "Toya why did you leave us? U know we loved you very much!!!!" she thought then she began to cry again. Many days have passed and nothing change Aya still won't eat anything she is just inside her room crying then one day.  
  
Aya saw the knife that Toya gave her few years ago before the C project was put to an end. The knife served as her protection. She was out of her consciousness. She slowly picked up the knife and slashed her wrists. She smiled.."Toya wait for me I'll be with you soon." She whispered.  
  
Yuuhi knocked on Aya's room  
  
"Aya your food is ready please eat just a little bit or you'll starve to death please!"  
  
Not hearing any answer he intentionally entered the room and he was surprised to see Aya bleeding.  
  
"Q-chan call an ambulance quick!!!" Yuuhi screamed to Q-chan.  
  
"Yes" Q-chan answered.  
  
Yuuhi picked up Aya's head and put in on his lap. "Toya I'll be right there." Aya exclaimed in a weak voice. " Aya please get a hold of yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Aya lost consciousness.  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.........."  
************************************************************************ What do you think? Is it ok pleaaaaaaaaaase review my work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok? Minna san Domo Arigato for reading! (Yawn). (",). Bye bye! I will make a longer chapter next time please e-mail me at makotokaide_tensai@yahoo.com thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hopeless Fantasy

Cross my Heart By: Solstice_ice17  
  
Chapter 2: Hopeless Fantasy  
  
Q-chan called an ambulance and it arrived quickly. Unfortunately Miku saw all the commotions going on. She began crying seeing her mother filled with blood with an oxygen mask, fighting for her life. It is very difficult for a child to understand a matter that complicated.  
  
"Aunt Sumi is Mommy gonna be alright?"  
  
"I hope so Miku, I really hope so!"  
  
While on the ambulance car Yuuhi is crying very hard. While Aya on the other hand is likely to have her own world.  
  
"Tooya.. Is that you? Why did you leave me all alone? You know that all I want is just for us to be together always."  
  
But all that Aya see is a shadow of a man....Tooya. It is Tooya. She ran towards him but the road seem to never end as she drew nearer to him the road keeps on stretching. She is now crying and losing hope.  
  
Aya' vital signs begins to drop then a flat line. Everybody panicked. They rushed Aya to the emergency room.  
  
Yuuhi was very nervous and very worried about Aya's condition. A few hours after the Doctor that was treating Aya came out of the emergency room. Yuuhi knowing some of the conditions that Aya's going through asked the doctor.  
  
"Doc, Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She's okay for now let's hope that she will recover soon. Under different circumstances there are things that we need to consider."  
  
"Doc, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"What I was trying to say is that the patient under a deep emotional depression may have a difficulty living her life like that of before. There may be some side effects for the suicide attempt. She lost a lot of blood and her blood type is very rare to find and that's another problem and the other thing is the recovery of the patient depends upon herself if she has a strong will or purpose to live then she will recover soon but if the patient experienced a lot if bitterness then she may never return."  
  
"Doc you just mentioned that her blood type is rare would you examine mine so that we can determine whether my blood is.........maybe the same as hers? Please!"  
  
The doctor seeing the look on Yuuhi's face agreed that he would help Aya and Yuuhi the best as they can so they prepared the procedures for the blood test. It took very long before they got the results.  
  
"Mr. Aogiri we have good results your blood is the same as the patient's.  
  
"Doctor come quick! The patient Ms. Mikage is under a critical condition!"  
  
Yuuhi shocked of what he just heard rushed towards Aya's room.......  
  
"Please don't take Aya away from me!" Yuuhi thought.  
  
Suddenly Yuuhi saw a very familiar face that's been hunting him for years. The face that seems to remind him how helpless he is when it comes to love. "The face it was....Chi.. Chidori." Yuuhi exclaimed while running towards Aya's room. "But that couldn't be she died 2 years ago while they were rescuing her from the cruel people who performed the C project.  
  
Yuuhi and the doctor made it in time for them to perform the blood transfusion but one thing is sure confusing Yuuhi is the girl on the other room that looks like Chidori. But the thing is that Chidori died already He saw it with his own two eyes. He felt he was drifting away and fell fast asleep.  
  
(Lets go to the part where he saw Chidori) :-/ The night when Yuuhi tried to rescue Chidori they performed a little experiment. But unfortunately Chidori was shot and she died. BUT the genius Alex (The guy with an I.Q of 260) made a clone of her. An exact replica with her full memory with her because he feels guilty of what happened that night.  
  
The blood transfusion was finished and Aya regained consciousness and cried a lot.. Yuuhi somehow didn't know what to do but feel sorry for her.  
  
.  
So what do you think? What will be role of the cloned Chidori in his life? Sorry if my fic is really confusing because AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! I don't know what to write next coz this ideas just pop out of my head but I promise I will make this fic a good one! I promise but pleaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So I can make Ideas out of your comments thank you! I'm very sorry if this short chapter took soooooooooooooo long to upload coz I really am busy right now. GOMENAZAI! But thank you for reading (",). Chapter 3 soon. 


	3. Nurse of Love

Nurse of Love By: solstice_ice17 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Konnichiwa minna-san sooooory if it took me soooooo long to came up with this chapter I really don't have any Idea on what to write just tell me if the story is awkward okey??? Some of the events I have taken from the anime I have inserted some scenes that really don't belong in the manga nor the anime so pardon me if some of you won't like the outcome of this chapter but I promise this fic will be a good one.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aya spent 2 months in the hospital with psychiatric treatment. And during those times all her loved ones were supportive especially Yuuhi.  
  
But after the time that Yuuhi saw the face of the cloned Chidori he became troubled. It is as if that all the past events are freshening up. On how he mourned on Chidori's death regretting if only he returned her love. But suddenly all of the changes in Yuuhi's mood is beginning to surface. Everybody notices that he became restless and lost the appetite for food the thing he most likely to do.  
  
"By the way Aya who is the very good doctor treating you now?"  
  
"Oh you knew him before. He's Aleck but don't worry I trust him."  
  
"Okay no comment."  
  
"Yuuhi........I.......I.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I...I..wa...want to tell you that I am sorry for making all of you worry and thank you for taking care of my Miku"  
  
"Its okay I understand you. It's very hard to forget a person whom you knew for a very long time and who became a very special part of your life"  
  
"Yuuhi..."  
  
Aya felt guilty bringing the past to Yuuhi.  
  
"By the way Yuuhi where is Miku?"  
  
"Wait she's outside the room I'll call her."  
  
"No its alright the doctor told me that I can go home now. I'd better surprise her."  
  
Miku, the only living memory of Toya is turning 3 years old but somehow she seems to have inherited the celestial blood. Although Tennyo could only live in another persons body a much more fascinating thing is about to happen.  
  
*-*-*-*-Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
During the time that the C project is on going there is also a conducted experiment on the off-springs of the celestial descendants being able to inherit the power of the tennyo and that is the capability inherited by Miku.  
  
"Hello mommy are you ok now??"  
  
"Yes baby come here!!!"  
  
"So what did you do for the past two months???"  
  
"Well uncle Yuuhi and I played with Mrs. Q and aunt Sumi."  
  
"That sounds great. Well tomorrow I can play with you because I'm going home today!!!"  
  
"Yipee....!!!!!"  
  
The door opened and the cloned Chidori came in. They were all surprised even Aya.  
  
"Good day Ma'am and Sir congratulations Dr. Aleck told me that you are going home today."  
  
Well......t...th...thanks what's your name ?"  
  
"I'm Chidori"  
  
Aya wondered because seeing a dead person is unbelievable the only difference is that the nurse is at least her same height.. Then Miku began acting strange as if she is very light and comfortable then she began glowing and her turned to blue as if a child tennyo....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* so what do you think???? Sorry if this chapter seems too bad but I'll make it up the next chapter ok the climax is yet to come bye chao!!!!! Just e-mail me for your comments and suggestions thanks... Please review review review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna san I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting its really very hard to write a story since my computer disappeared

Hi minna san I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting its really very hard to write a story since my computer disappeared. It's been like what 4 years since I last wrote the last chapter of the story so I really hoped that I haven't lost my edge in writing so once more I will be adding the 4th chapter of my Story and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF AYASHI NO CERES EXCEPT FOR THE UNFAMILIAR NAMES THAT YOU CAN READ IN THE STORY. The next chapter will be entitled "TSUBASA NO TENNYO" and it's coming soon so look out for it!!


End file.
